minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
The End
The End is an alternate dimension that was introduced in the Beta 1.9 pre-releases. The End is inhabited by Endermen, Shulkers, and an Ender Dragon. Getting to The End To gain access to the End, a player must first locate a rare End Portal, which leads to this realm. Due to the large scale of a Minecraft world, End portals are nearly impossible to stumble upon by chance, as they are located in randomly-generated Strongholds deep underground. To find an End portal, a player needs to acquire and use one or more . This is a craftable item, created by combining and an . The End portal can be located by throwing an eye of ender into the air (by right-clicking while holding the item), which will send it flying through the air and other Blocks until it eventually falls down. A player will need to throw multiple eyes of ender and pick them up. Multiple are needed, because there is a 1/5 chance the eye of ender will break and vanish. It will likely take multiple throws to become close to a stronghold, indicated when an eye of ender hovers in one place after being thrown. Use each throw to get the general direction in which to go, and travel a fair distance before throwing it again. Once a player finds the End portal within the stronghold, a player must repair it with several more eyes of ender. Activating the End portal requires 12 eyes of ender, however, there is a possibility of finding some eyes of ender inside of chests in the stronghold. It is best to be prepared with a surplus of eyes of ender before journeying forth. The 12 eyes of ender must be placed in the End Portal Frames surrounding the End portal. Once all 12 are in place, the portal will become active. By jumping into the portal, a player will be teleported to The End. Geography The End consists of several large islands within a black void. There is plenty of Obsidian, End Stone and special blocks known as Ender Crystals which heal the Ender Dragon. Inner End As soon as a player enters the End, a long purple bar (health) can be seen on top of the screen. This indicates the health of the Ender Dragon flying above (unless a player has already killed it previously). A player will spawn in a random location, sometimes in a small room underground, surrounded by end stone. There are tall pillars of obsidian scattered throughout the End. These pillars have ender crystals on top of them that will regenerate the Ender Dragon's health when it is nearby. These crystals can be destroyed by hitting them once. However, because they explode upon being destroyed, it is advised to use a Bow and Arrows. They can also be safely destroyed by a thrown Egg or Snowball. After defeating the Ender Dragon, a portal will spawn directly under the spot where it was killed. Stepping through the portal will trigger the End Credits, giving a player the "The End" achievement before returning a player to the Overworld at the place of a player's spawn point. Before defeating the Ender Dragon, it is impossible to return to the overworld without dying. That being said, it is most advisable to create a few Ender Chests in which items can be stored, and then accessed from any dimension to avoid losing any important items while destroying the healing crystals. Outer End In The Combat Update, a new area of The End was made accessible to players. To teleport to this new region of the End, a player must: *Kill the Ender Dragon *Find the End Gateway *Throw an through the gateway It is possible to physically build a bridge to the islands of the outer end, but this isn't a viable option, as the gap is around 1000 blocks long. Another way of accessing the islands is by using elytra and firework rockets. The Outer End consists of a number of large islands, with Chorus Plants and End City structures. Gallery The End first sight.png|A player first entering The End. Enderdragon healed.png|The Enderdragon being healed by the crystals. Enderdragonportaldrop.png|The portal back to the Overworld. Enderman.png|Endermen also spawn all over the end. 2014-07-20_15.22.48.png|If the Ender Dragon dies on top of an Obsidian Pillar, the portal will automatically remove most of the Obsidian. Screen Shot 2012-12-08 at 6.24.58 PM.png|The End Portal that appears after the Dragon dies; with a couple Withers. thAV0OS0DJ.jpg|enderdragon in The End Trivia *The portal appearing after defeating the Ender Dragon can be destroyed in Creative mode. However, the only way to get back to the Overworld, if the portal is destroyed, is death. *If a Bed is placed in The End and is "slept" in, it will explode as it would in The Nether. *Just like in The Nether, the dial of Clocks and Compasses will move back and forth between day and night rapidly. *Above the portal to 'The Dream and Credits', is an Ender Dragon egg. Clicking on the egg will teleport it to another area in The End. There are one of two ways to get the egg which is by either making a platform around the egg, then placing a Piston that is facing the egg, and then activating the Piston; or by finding the egg in the new area (5–10 blocks away) and putting a torch under it (can be underground). *It is impossible to make a Nether Portal in the End, but it is possible to make an End portal in the Nether. *The portal back to overworld is surrounded by Bedrock, but in the overworld, the portal is surrounded by end portal frames. *Drinking a Potion of Night-Vision in the End makes everything appear pink. *It's possible to spawn Ghasts in The End via using cheats. However, for unknown reasons, the ghasts will automatically attack the Ender Dragon. *If an End portal is built in The End in Creative Mode, it will lead to the End credits, similar to the portal spawned when the Ender Dragon is killed. *Stepping through an End portal has a similar 3D-particle effect to when stepping through a Nether portal. Category:Environment Category:Zones Category:The End uk:Енд